I Really Like You Hyung !
by Vkooksyubchim
Summary: mereka menyukai satu sama lain, mereka sudah terbiasa melakukan hal-hal itu. Jimin yang mencintai hyungnya dan bahkan ia bisa saja menyetubuhi hyungnya dimana saja ketika ia mau. semua itu berawal dari kedua orangtua mereka yang sering sekali pergi ke luar negeri hanya karena persetan bisnis-bisnis yang menurutnya tak penting /MINYOON/Jimin!Seme/Yoongi!Uke/Incest/YAOI/BL/BTS/
1. Chapter 1

**I Really Like You, Hyung!**

 **Author : Vkooksyubchim**

 **Cast :**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Min Yoongi**

 **Cast lain menyusul**

 **Genre : M**

 **Yaoi / Incest / BL (Boys Love)**

 **(Jimin!seme x Yoongi!uke)**

 **NOTE : Cerita ini murni punya saya, typo bertebaran, miskin bahasa sih, bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan yang lain, ya maklum mungkin itu hanya unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

 **-DON'T LIKE DON'T READ-**

 **((Happy Reading))**

Chapter 1

"Hyung, bolehkah aku menciummu sebelum tidur?" Tanya Jimin sambil menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya yang berada diluar pintu kamar Yoongi dan berharap pada yang diberi permintaaan setidaknya mengangguk atau mengatakan ya padanya.

"tidur kau bocah" jawab Yoongi enteng sambil merapikan selimut kesayangannya untuk membalut tubuh kecilnya, setelah itu mematikan lampu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan memposisikan kepalanya pada bantalnya yang empuk. Yoongi pun perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"yak, kenapa kau menyebutku bocah, aku sudah besar hyung"

"…"

"hyung"

"…"

"yak, mana ciuman sebelum tidurku hyung… hyung… apa kau sudah tidur?"

Entah sejak kapan yang diajak bicara pun hanya terdiam dan tetap memejamkan kedua mata lentiknya dan mencoba agar tak meladeni adik kesayangannya tersebut, Jimin pun langsung menutup pintu kamar Yoongi dengan perlahan dan lebih memilih pergi membiarkan kakaknya yang kini sudah menuju kealam tidur cantiknya

Yoongi tahu jika rasa sayang adiknya itu bukan rasa sayang pada seorang kakak pada umumnya, melainkan rasa sayang lebih ke sebagai seorang kekasih. iya tepat sekali, jimin memperlakukan kakaknya layaknya seorang kekasih, ia super protective pada Yoongi, ia sangat benar-banar menjaga Yoongi, memperhatikan Yoongi dan selalu bersikap lembut kepadanya. Jimin hanya berbeda 1 tahun dari Yoongi, tetapi tinggi anak itu melebihi tinggi Yoongi, ia bahkan sudah memiliki otot-otot kekar disana sini dan abs pada bagian tubuhnya, Jimin selalu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar terlihat menarik bagi Yoongi, sebelumnya ia bukanlah seorang lelaki yang bempunyai bentuk tubuh bagus seperti saat ini, melainkan demi Yoongi kakak tercintanya dan tersayangnya itu, ia rela melakukan apa saja, termasuk pergi ke gym setiap hari agar Yoongi tidak menganggapnya seperti seorang anak kecil lagi.

Sedangkan Min Yoongi, ia hanya seorang kakak yang memiliki tubuh yang biasa-biasa saja, tidak mempunyai otot-otot kekar disana sini seperti adiknya Park Jimin, perawakannya kecil, pundak yang sempit, lengan yang kurus dan bahkan ia tidak lebih tinggi dari Jimin. Oke Yoongi itu seperti seorang yeoja. Jika jimin terlihat tampan, mempunyai tubuh yang gagah dan mempunyai garis wajah yang tegas, tapi kenapa Yoongi sebaliknya, ia lebih terkesan imut dan cantik bila dibandingkan pada namja-namja pada umumnya. Sampai-sampai ia berfikir kenapa dirinya sangat berbeda dari adiknya itu, padahal mereka lahir dari ibu yang sama dan juga memiliki ayah yang sama, status mereka adalah adik kakak kandung, tetapi kenapa mereka berbeda?

.

.

"pagi eomma.. appa.." sapa Yoongi pada kedua orang tuanya sambil mencium pipi kanan dan pipi kiri eommanya lalu pipi gempil itu kembali menyapa pipi kanan dan kiri appanya. Setelah acara rutinitas paginya (cipika-cipiki) itu selesai ia duduk dan segera menyantap potongan roti selai strawberry kesukaannya yang berada di meja makan dengan lahap.

"mana adikmu?" Tanya eommanya padanya yang juga sedang menikmati sarapan paginya itu

"mungkin masih tidur, eomma.. ini kan hari minngu" jawab Yoongi langsung. Yoongi sudah hafal betul dengan kelakuan adik satu-satunya itu jika pada hari libur seperti ini Jimin selalu saja bangun siang, sepertinya Jimin sedang balas dendam karena setiap hari ia harus berangkat kesekolah pukul 06.00 pagi, dan mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan rutinitas itu karena mengingat ia sekarang sudah menjadi siswa tingkat akhir di Big Hit High School.

"mau ku bangunkan eomma?" tawar Yoongi pada eommanya

"tidak usah Yoongi. Eomma akan memberitahumu saja kalau negitu, bahwa untuk beberapa minggu ke depan eomma akan ikut appamu pergi ke luar negeri untuk menjalin kerjasama yang menguntungkan bagi perusahaan appa, kau tahu kan perusahaan app-"

"iya aku tahu eomma, ini bukan yang pertama kali buatku dan jimin untuk tinggal sendiri dalam rumah sebesar ini" kata yoongi yang segera memotong perkataan eommanya, ia juga masih focus pada sarapannya itu dan kini ia mengambil lagi beberapa potong roti keduanya,

"kau dan jimin tidak sendirian sayang, disini ada 3 ahjumma yang selalu siap untuk membantumu jika kau perlu sesuatu"

Yoongi tahu, jika ia perlu bantuan pasti ia akan meminta tolong pada salah satu ahjumma yang bekerja dirumahnya. Tapi bukan itu yang Yoongi maksud, ia hanya ingin jika kedua orang tuanya tetap berada disampingnya, mengurusnya dan memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup padanya dan juga Jimin. Walaupun saat ini Yoongi belum merasakan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya itu dan sampai ketika ia telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa seperti sekarang.

Yoongi itu manja, Yoongi sangat berbeda dengan Jimin. Yoongi selalu saja berfikiran jika kedua orang tuanya itu terlalu mementingkan kehidupan bisnis saja, sampai-sampai mereka lupa dengan kewajiban dan memberikan kasih sayang yang cukup pada kedua buah hatinya yaitu Yoongi dan Jimin. Sekali lagi, meskipun sekarang umurnya sudah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa tapi ia masih menginginkan kasih sayang itu dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan sebaliknya, bahwa jimin adiknya itu memiliki pemikiran yang cukup dewasa dari Yoongi, Jimin tak manja seperti Yoongi, Jimin mandiri dan Jimin dapat diandalkan kapan saja.

terkadang Yoongi sangat iri pada anak-anak yang seusianya dulu, karena mereka selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang yang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi Yoongi dan Jimin tidak. Memang ia lebih beruntung dari sisi harta yang lebih dari cukup muntuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dulu mungkin sebagian anak-anak lain berfikir kalau Yoongi dan Jimin memiliki segalanya karena mereka anak orang konglomerat. Tapi nyatanya tidak, dari mereka kecil Orang tuanya selalu disibukkan dengan pekerjaan karirnya, dan sudah bisa ditebak jika yang mengurus dirinya dan adiknya saat itu adalah ahjumma-ahjumma yang sudah belasan tahun bekerja dirumahnya sampai ia dewasa seperti sekarang.

Bagi kedua orangtuanya perusahaanlah hal nomor satu yang harus mereka urus, mereka menjalin hubungan bisnis dengan orang-orang hebat di belahan dunia, maka tak jarang jika kedua orang tua Yoongi selalu melancong ke penjuru dunia agar dapat bekerja sama dengan klien tersebut. Karena jika tidak, mereka bisa kehilangan beberapa klien yang menurut mereka menguntungkan bagi perusahan. Jadi jika ada keuntungan yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan, maka kesempatan emas itu akan hilang begitu saja karena ada pesaing lain yang sudah mendahului langkah mereka.

Beberapa kali kedua orang tuanya itu selalu membujuk agar dirinya mengambil jurusan Manajemen Bisnis pada kuliahnya tahun ini, karena kedua orang tuanya ingin sekali Yoongi meneruskan perusahaan yang mereka kelola. Tapi Yoongi adalah Yoongi yang tetap dengan keras kepala mempertahan keinginannya. Ia kurang tertarik dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaan di kantor. Pekerjaan-pekerjaan seperti itu hanyalah pekerjaan yang membosankan bagi dirinya, padahal kedua orang tuanya adalah pebisnis yang handal. Ia lebih memilih pekerjaan yang membuat dirinya nyaman, merasa tak terbebani dan tentu saja membuatnya senang. Menurutnya pekerjaan seperti eomma appa nya itu bukanlah passionnya. Entah passion siapa yang mengalir dalam diri Yoongi karena Ia lebih tertarik pada pekerjaan-pekerjaan bermusik, seperti mengkomposer lagu, menulis lirik dan membuat lagu.

Jika Yoongi tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan yang orang tuanya kelola, maka kedua orang tuanya memberikan perusahaan itu untuk jimin sebagai penerusnya nanti. Dan jimin pasti mau, karena jimin juga memiliki keahlian dalam berbisnis. Menurut Yoongi mungkin jika setelah lulus dari senior high school nanti jimin akan meneruskan kuliah dengan mengambil jurusan Manajemen bisnis.

.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00.

Jimin pun keluar dari kamarnya, ia segera menuju ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri kakaknya. Yoongi pun terkaget karena tiba-tiba saja dada telanjang jimin menghalau penglihatannya yang kini sedang menikmati acara televisi kesukaannya pada hari minggu itu. Ia hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di bagian pinggangnya, dan menampilkan lekukan-lekukan abs yang indah pada tubuh bagian atasnya. bulir-bulir air juga terlihat menetes melewati tengah dada bidang tersebut, diatas kepalanya kini pun juga sudah bertengger handuk kecil berwarna putih untuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang basah karena kegiatan mandinya beberapa menit lalu.

"bisakah kau memakai pakaianmu dulu bocah sebelum kau kesini, dan astaga kau menghalangi acara televisi kesukaanku bodoh" protes Yoongi yang masih duduk bersila diatas sofa sambil memegang cemilan yang ada di tangannya dan berniat untuk memakannya. ia memiringkan kepalanya kekanan agar penglihatannya dapat melihat kembali acara kesukaannya tersebut tapi Jimin mencoba mengahalanginya, ia memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan Jimin menghalanginya juga. Berulangkali Yoongi melakukan itu, tapi Jimin tetap menghalanginya. Begitulah sifat Park Jimin, ia selalu suka menjahili Min Yoongi, ia selalu suka menggoda Yoongi, ia selalu suka jika orang yang digodanya tersebut kesal dan tanpa sengaja mempoutkan bibir pirk tipis nya yang lucu. Membuat Jimin ingin segera melahap bibir tipis pink itu dengan lahap dan rakusnya.

"astaga hyung.. ini masih pagi kau tau? jangan memasang wajah imut dan menggoda seperti itu, jika kau tetap mempoutkan bibirmu, maka aku tak segan-segan melahapnya dengan rakus hyung, apa kau mau?" yak kalimat Jimin barusan membuat Bulu kuduk Yoongi merinding, ini bukan pertama kalinya Jimin melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu pada Yoongi, tapi kenapa setiap kali Jimin menggoda Yoongi, Yoongi akan selalu saja merasa malu dan wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah seperti saat ini.

"yak minggir kau bocah, jangan menghalangiku menonton televisi"

"siapa yang kau sebut bocah hyung?"

"kau bodoh, siapa lagi" interupsi Yoongi pada Jimin yang kini mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Jimin agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Tapi bukan dorongan yang Jimin dapat dari Yoongi, melainkan suatu sentuhan dari tangan kecil Yoongi yang tak sengaja menyenggol junior kecil milik Jimin yang kini masih dalam balutan handuk bertengger dipinggangnya.

"oh astaga hyung.. kau sudah berani menggodaku duluan ternyata. ini masih pagi Hyung, dan kau sudah membangunkan adik kecilku didalam sana" wajah Yoongi semakin memanas mendengar kalimat-kalimat sensual Jimin, yang entah dari kapan Jimin sudah menunduk memposisikan wajahnya pada ceruk leher putih Yoongi, sehingga Yoongi kini dapat merasakan deru nafas hangat milik Jimin yang menerpa kulit leher bagian sampingnya. Ya Tuhan Yoongi berani bersumpah bahwa ia hanya tak sengaja menyenggol junior milik Jimin.

"Jim-Jimin aku tak sengaja menyenggol milikmu"

"tapi kau sudah menggodaku hyungku sayang. Apa kau tak melihat, aku tak memakai apa-apa sekarang, kecuali hanya handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahku?"

Glekk, Yoongi meneguk paksa cairan salivanya. Sesuatu yang seperti ini yang Yoongi tak mau, yang Yoongi takutkan. Yoongi sudah hafal benar dengan tingkah - tingkah seorang Park Jimin, Yoongi sudah bisa menebak apa yang setelah ini akan terjadi padanya. Yah terakhir kali Jimin menggodanya sama persis dengan kalimat-kalimat itu, Yoongi berakhir dengan mendesahkan nama-nama Jimin dengan sensual. Sudah bisa ditebak kalau Yoongi saat itu berada dibawah tubuh kekar Jimin tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh bagian atas maupun bawahnya.

Awalnya Jimin menggoda dengan perkataan-perkataan sensual agar Yoongi merasa panas, meraba-raba bagian tubuh sensitive Yoongi agar Yoongi mulai merasa terangsang. Setelah itu Jimin memulai aksinya dengan mencium dan menjilat lembut bibir kenyal Yoongi, menjalar kebagian leher putih porselen milik Yoongi, turun kebagian dada Yoongi, perut ramping Yoongi dan sampai akhirnya mereka berdua melakukannya pada permainan inti.

Jimin selalu saja dapat menggagahi Yoongi dimana saja dan kapan saja yang Jimin mau, ketika saat - saat kedua orang tuanya sering pergi ke luar negeri untuk melakukan bisnis beberapa minggu, jimin akan merasa puas dan berjaya karena merasa bebas dan tidak perlu ada yang mengganggu permainannya bersama Yoongi ketika dirumah. dan pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun itu hanya menerima perlakuan dari adik kesayangannya. Jujur saja Yoongi merasa bahwa dia juga menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Park Jimin. Hanya saja ia malu untuk memulainya, jikalau Jimin tidak menggodanya duluan seperti ini. Yoongi pasti sudah tersiksa tekanan batinnya. Yoongi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya itu menggodanya habis habisan.

"aku bisa saja menelanjangimu sekarang juga sayang"

"jimm.. berhenti menggodaku"

"kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya sayang?"

"aakh.. hentikan jimm"

"simpan desahanmu nanti sayang, aku sangat menyukai desahanmu ketika kau berada di bawahku Hyungku sayang"

.

.

.

TBC or Delete

Annyeong..

Vkooksyubchim bawa FF baru, ceritanya tentang Minyoon lagi nih. Mana suaranya Minyoon?

Yang jadi seme tetep si Jimin dan yang jadi Uke juga tetep si Yoongi. Tapi bedanya mereka disini incest. Kenapa ya aku suka banget sama tipe-tipe Jimin yang bad boy gitu, terus Yoongi yang cantik plus menggoda. Suka aja gitu sama mereka. Manis, semanis gulanya Yoongi.

Maaf ya kalo ada yang kurang menarik sama cerita abal-abal ini, iseng aja sih nulis-nulis kayak ini buat ngisi waktu senggang.. eh nggak nggak deng tugas masih numpuk banyak itu dan masih otw dikerjain, hehe.. tapi apa boleh buat lah ya namanya juga lagi pengen nulis, suka berkhayal yang nggak". Halah halah

Oh ya buat FF pertamaku yang _**I'm Not Gay**_ itu, yang nungguin update chapter 2 yang sabar ya sayang.. XD

Thanks banget buat kalian yang sudah baca, review, follow, favs FF aku yang _**I'm Not Gay**_. Thanks udah ngehargain karya abal-abal ini, maaf ya kalo NC disini kurang, aku juga kurang berbakat kalo nulis FFn NC sih.

Kalo suka sama cerita baru yang saya buat ini, tolong reviewnya ya.. juseyo ! bbuing bbuing!

Thanks For Reading

Paiipaaiii,  
#VkookSyubchim


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"aku bisa saja menelanjangimu sekarang juga sayang"

"Jimm.. berhenti menggodaku"

"kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya sayang?"

"aakh.. hentikan Jimm" lenguhan itu lolos begitu saja ketika Jimin semakin mengendus dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher samping Yoongi. Mengecup dan menjilat leher seputih porselen itu.

"simpan desahanmu nanti sayang, aku sangat menyukai desahanmu ketika kau berada di bawahku Hyungku sayang" oke Jimin semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa menerimanya.

"aku selalu suka aromamu hyung, ini menenangkan" tangan kanan Jimin saat ini sudah bergerilnya menyusup kedalam kemeja Yoongi, mengusap lembut punggung kecil Yoongi. Sedangkan tangan kirinya perlahan mencoba melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Yoongi pakai.

Setelah bibir tebal itu menjamah leher putih Yoongi, lalu ia bergerak ke bagian bibir tipis Yoongi. Jimin mengecup bibir merah muda itu berkali-kali. Menyesapnya dengan lembut dan sesekali ia menggigitnya, lidahnya menyusup dan mengabsen deretan gigi putih nan rapi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. Yoongi pun juga tak kalah menggairahkan, kedua lengan kurusnya kini sudah berada pada leher Jimin, ia juga selalu menerima dengan senang hati cumbuan-cumbuan dari Jimin, membalasnya dengan ciuman lembut dan hangat.

Ciuman beberapa saat itu tiba-tiba terhentikan, hanya karena suara dering ponsel jimin yang berada pada meja sofa ruang tengah mereka. Jimin segera melepaskan ciuman itu dan segera mengangkat benda persegi empat miliknya.

"yak Jim, kau menghentikannya hanya karena sebuah ponsel yang berdering? Kau selalu saja membuatku kesal Jim!" protes Yoongi pada Jimin. Jujur saja Yoongi selalu tidak suka ketika adegan bercintanya dengan pemuda yang lebih muda itu tiba-tiba diganggu oleh seseorang, apalagi ini hanya karena sebuah ponsel yang berdering.

"sebentar hyung,"

.

.

" _ **yak Tae kenapa kau mengganggu acaraku saja eoh?"**_

" _ **maaf sekali Jim jika aku mengganggu acara bercintamu dengan hyung tersayangmu itu. tapi apakah kau tidak ingat jika sekarang kita punya janji? Aku sudah beberapa jam menunggumu Jim" yah itu bukan suatu kalimat kebetulan dari Taehyung, ia sudah mengetahui jika acara yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu adalah acara bercinta dengan Yoongi.**_

" _ **astaga, aku lupa Tae. Tadinya aku sudah mau bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Tapi Yoongi hyung mulai menggodaku, sampai-sampai aku lupa jika aku ada janji denganmu"**_

" _ **astaga Jim, kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin Yoongi hyung berani menggodamu duluan, yang ada kaulah yang memintanya untuk bercinta pagi-pagi begini"**_

" _ **ya ya ya.. aku segera bersiap-siap, satu jam lagi aku akan sampai"**_

.

.

Jimin segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Membuka lemari pakaian dan mengambil kaos biru polos serta celana jins yang berwarna senada untuk dipakainya. Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang dan menyemprotkan beberapa wangi-wangian manly yang khas pada tubuhnya dan juga tak lupa sepatu converse dan kacamata hitam sebagai tampilan akhirnya.

Perfect, yaaa Jimin selalu tampan dan terlihat manly di mata Min Yoongi. Hah yang benar saja. Yoongi juga ingin terlihat manly seperti Jimin, tapi pada kenyataannya dia tak bisa. Nasib malang seoran Min Yoongi .

"hyung, aku pergi dulu. Aku ada janji dengan Taehyung" kata Jimin pada Yoongi saat melewati ruang tengah, yang diajak bicara hanya diam dan menghiraukannya dan lebih memilih untuk menonton acara televisi yang tertunda beberapa saat lalu.

"hyung.."

"…"

"hyung!"

"…"

"hyung jangan mengabaikanku" tangan kanannya segera menarik dagu Yoongi keatas. Sehingga terlihat jelas jika raut wajah Yoongi saat ini sedang badmood dan kesal karena ulahnya beberapa saat lalu yang tiba-tiba menghentikan ciuman panas pada kakaknya itu. Iris hitam matanya juga menatap intens kedua mata Yoongi.

"apa sih?" yoongi dengan segera menampik tangan Jimin dari dagunya

"kau marah?" Tanya jimin yang kini sedang berjongkok menghadap Yoongi dengan kedua telapak tangannya menelungkup pipi gempil Yoongi.

"kau pikir sendiri saja" jawab Yoongi singkat

"kenapa kau harus marah sayang? hmm?" tanyanya lagi

"aku tidak marah jim, lepaskan" Yoongi berusaha menyingkirkan tangan adiknya itu dari pipinya, tapi tak bisa.

"kau terlihat sangat kesal saat aku mengangkat dering ponsel ku beberapa saat yang lalu hyung" kata Jimin sambil tersenyum, ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi sampai kedua hidung mancung mereka bertemu.

"sudah kubilang akuu tiiidd-" Chuu ~ Jimin mengecup bibirnya singkat

"Jim, apa kau tak dengar jika aku-" Chuu ~ jimin mengecupnya yang kedua kali

"astaga Jim aku ini tak maa-" Chuu ~ ketiga kali

"rah kenapa kau terus-" Chuu ~ keempat

"Jim, jika kau terus-" Chuu ~ kelima

"Jim, jangan membuatku kesal-" Chuu ~ keenam

"kau tak perlu berbohong. aku yakin kau pasti marah padaku hyung" ucap Jimin

"kau ini kenapa? Aku tak maarah Jiim-" Chuu ~ ketujuh

"ssstttt.. aku akan selalu mencintaimu hyung. Aku pergi dulu" Jimin segera berdiri dan mengecup lembut kening pemuda yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Setelah itu ia menghilang dari hadapan yoongi

.

.

-Kafe Bangtan-

"yak disini, Park mesum" Jimin celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara yang sedang memanggil namanya. Ia menemukan sosok yang meneleponnya beberapa saat lalu sambil duduk menyeruput bubble tea yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera menghampiri makhluk alien itu.

"kau harus membayar waktu berharga yang sudah kubuang dengan sia-sia di kafe ini jim, kau tahu kan aku tak suka mengulur-ngulur waktu" protes Taehyung langsung pada Jimin

"cih asal kau tahu, kelakuan bodohmu saat menelponku tadi membuat Yoongi hyung marah padaku. untung saja dia-"

"apa? kau menyebutku bodoh? kau itu yang bodoh Jim, kenapa kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri" potong taehyung cepat.

"tapi kan setidaknya kau bisa menelponku saat acara bercintaku dengan Yoongi hyung selesai bodoh" kata Jimin sambil memindahkan gelas bubble tea dari tangan Taehyung ke tangannya dan langsung meneguk cairan itu.

"ya mana ku tahu, oohh apa kau mau rencana ini aku batalkan?"

"astaga jangan Tae.. hanya kau yang dapat membantuku untuk menjalankan rencana ini" ucap Jimin pada Taehyung dengan mengepalkan kadua tangan di depan dadanya dan meminta permohonan pada sahabatnya agar tak membatalkan acara yang sudah ia susun beberapa hari yang lalu.

"kalau begitu gampang, kau harus minta maaf padaku Park mesum" ia tersenyum dan bibirnya membentuk seringaian kecil, oke sifat jahil Taehyung kini mulai muncul.

"baiklah, aku minta maaf Tae" kata Jimin sambil mengedipkan kedua mata sipitnya dengan lucu

Taehyung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas "aish.. jangan melakukannya lagi, kau terlihat menjijikkan. Aegyo itu tak cocok dengan badanmu yang berotot itu Jim"

"lalu?"

Iris mata Taehyung menatap tajam iris mata Jimin, memposisikan bokongnya dengan nyaman diatas tempat duduk, seolah-olah Taehyung ingin berkata serius kali ini. "apa kau masih menyimpan beberapa foto naked Yoongi hyung saat bercinta denganmu yang dulu sempat kau ceritakan kepadaku? Oh astaga sudah lama aku ingin melihatnya Jim, tapi aku takut mengatakannya padamu. pasti Yoongi hyung sangat cantik, sexy dan terlihat panas saat dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kau mau pemperlihatkannya kan?" heol.. jimin menganga mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung.

Dengan cepat ia langsung menoyor kepala alien itu kebelakang karena perkatan yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. "Yak mesum sekali kau.. kenapa harus yoongi hyung hah? apa kau mau ku kubur hidup-hidup sekarang juga? Berhenti bercanda Tae"

"apa? kau menyebutku mesum? Lalu bagaimana dengan mu Jim? Kau bahkan sering sekali menyetubuhi kakak kandungmu itu. Padahal aku ini kan hanya ingin melihat fotonya saja"

Jimin langsung membungkam asal suara itu dengan telapak tangannya "pelankan suramu bodoh. kau mau mati Tae?" perkataan Taehyung barusan membuat beberapa orang-orang di kafe itu sempat melihat Jimin dengan tatapan heran.

"dasar kau ini pelit sekali"

"bukannya pelit sekali, Yoongi hyung itu istriku. Tak seharusnya orang lain melihat keindahan dan kemolekan tubuhnya, kecuali aku"

asal kau tau saja, mana mungkin Jimin mau memperlihatkan foto naked hyung tercintanya itu pada seseorang. Yang benar saja, itu suatu hal yang mustahil. Ia super protective pada hyungnya itu. Jika Taehyung bukanlah sahabat baiknya, mungkin Jimin tidak mengatakan penolakan yang halus seperti ini, dan mungkin ia sudah melayangkan beberapa pukulan dan tinjuan pada wajah si alien itu.

"astaga, kaulah yang menyalahi kodrat. Ingat! Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, kau dan Yoongi hyung itu bersaudara, tak seharusnya kau mencintai dan menyetubuhi kakak kandungmu itu Jim, tak seharusnya kalian berdua melakukannya. Bukankah aku ini teman yang baik karena telah memperingatkanmu?" Taehyung benar-benar serius kali ini, dan mungkin omongan Taehyung barusan memang ada benarnya juga.

"yak Tae, kenapa kau membahasnya lagi? Ingat ! berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu, cinta itu tak memandang status. aku dan Yoongi hyung itu saling mencintai, dan yang bisa membahagiakan Yoongi Hyung hanyalah aku, bukan orang lain. Jika Yoongi hyunglah yang menjadi jodohku suatu saat nanti, kau bisa apa Tae? Ini semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan. jangan mengkompori hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyung. Sebaiknya kaulah yang harus mencari pasangan Tae. Bukankah aku ini teman yang baik karena telah memperingatkanmu?" oke, perkataan Jimin barusan juga ada benarnya.

"aish.. kenapa kau malah menyangkut-pautkan tentang pasanganku hah?. Ahh.. sudahlah, aku percaya saja denganmu jim. Mungkin lewat kedua orang tuamu lah kalian dapat dipertemukan dan menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti saat ini. Tapi? Apakah eomma dan appamu masih belum tahu dengan hubungan kalian?"

"Eomma appa masih belum mengetahui hubungan kami. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku selalu menunggu mereka berdua keluar kota maupun keluar negeri terlebih dahulu hanya untuk bisa bercinta dengan Yoongi hyung, selebihnya itu kami melakukannya secara diam-diam"

"ah iya-iya aku tahu Jim, kau pasti belum berani mengatakan kepada eomma appa mu dan kau pasti menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya, dasar cinta kalian itu memang rumit Jim astaga ya Tuhan aku bisa gila"

"astaga kenapa kita sekarang malah membahas ini Tae? Aku kan kesini untuk membahas rencana kejutan yang akan ku berikan pada Yoongi hyung nanti" oh dan bahkan mereka lupa apa yang akan mereka bahas pada pertemuan mereka di kafe ini.

.

.

.

-Yoongi Pov-

Ya Tuhan apa perasan cintaku pada Jimin selama ini salah? Kenapa aku begituu mencintainya, bahkan melebihi rasa sayang sebagai adik. Aku ingin memilikinya lebih. Aku tahu semua yang aku lakukan selama ini dengannya adalah suatu dosa yang besar. Tak seharusnya aku mencintai saudara kandungku sendiri. Tak seharusnya aku berciuman dengan bahkan sampai melakukan hubungan intim beberapa kali layaknya sepasang kekasih dengannya. Semakin hari aku semakin jatuh cinta padanya.

Berkali-kali aku berpikir seperti ini, mencoba mencari apa yang salah dengan diriku. Tapi aku tak kunjung menemukannya dan Justru aku merasa bahagia dia bisa memperlakukanku seperti kekasihnya. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja sejak dia pertama kali masuk sekolah menengah atas, ia berubah menjadi seorang namja yang tampan dengan garis rahang yang tegas, bentuk tubuhnya sangat bagus. Dan sangatlah berbeda denganku. Kenapa ya Tuhan kenapa? Jika saja aku tidak dilahirkan seperti seorang namja normal biasanya mungkin aku dapat hidup seperti keluarga dengan adik dan kakak pada umumnya. Aku merindukan sosok keluarga yang seperti itu.

-Yoongi Pov end-

Tok tok

Yoongi mengusap cairan bening yang jatuh dari kedua mata lentiknya dengan cepat ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya kala itu. "hyung, kau disini ternyata" kata Jimin langsung masuk kedalam kamar Yoongi dan langsung menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang duduk bersandar diatas tempat tidur dengan headset yang menggantung di telinganya. Ia menyamakan posisinya sama seperti Yoongi dan mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

"aku merindukanmu hyung" ia mengusak leher putih Yoongi dengan hidung mancungnya dan merasakan aroma camomile yang menguak keluar dari tubuh hyungnya itu dan Yoongi hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya.

"apa kau juga merindukanku juga hyung? " tanyanya kembali. ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yoongi. Mengecupi dengan lembut tiap inchi wajah cantik itu.

"astaga kau terakhir bertemu denganku tadi pagi Jim, dan kau sekarang mengatakan merindukanku" jawab Yoongi sambil mendorong tubuh Jimin agar sedikit menjauh darinya.

Jimin memperbaiki posisinya, ia menyandarkan Yoongi pada dada bidangnya sementara ia mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang kecil Yoongi.

"apakah kau masih marah hyung saat ada dering telepon yang mengganggu cara kita tadi pagi?"

"tidak" kata Yoongi ketus

"benarkah? Baiklah, aku minta maaf soal yang tadi"

"hmm.. Jimin" Yoongi mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya dengan imut dan memainkan jari lentiknya pada dada bidang jimin.

"apa sayang?" kata jimin sambil sedikit menunduk ke arah wajah yoongi

"apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa kita ini terlalu berlebihan? Aku merasa takut setiap kita bersama seperti ini, aku takut kalau eomma dan appa mengetahui hubungan kita, aku takut kalau mereka marah, mereka tidak setuju dengan apa yang kita pilih saat ini Jim"

"aku tahu sayang, ini memang hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Tapi kau tak perlu takut. Kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan membuat semuanya baik-baik saja. Percayalah semua butuh proses dan waktu yang tepat untuk meyakinkan mereka berdua" Jimin semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Yoongi agar Yoongi percaya padanya sedangkan jari-jarinya saling bertautan dan menggenggam hangat tangan kecil yoongi.

"kau mempercayaiku kan sayang?" tanya Jimin dan hanya di balas anggukan lucu dari Yoongi

"baiklah, sampai mana ciuman panas kita tadi pagi? hmm?" pertanyaan Jimin itu seketika membuat wajah Yoongi memerah kembali. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya itu pada dada jimin.

Jimin sedikit merenggangkan rengkuhannya dari Yoongi dan memposisikan bantal bergambar kumamon yang tengah ia sandari itu dengan benar agar Yoongi dapat tidur diatasnya. "apa kau mau melanjutkannya sayang?" Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan pukulan kecil pada dada Jimin yang saat ini tengah memayungi tubuhnya pada malam itu.

Jimin menyeringai dengan menatap Yoongi kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak melepas kaos biru yang dipakainya tadi dan membuangnya asal sehingga menampilkan lekukan-lekukan Abs yang indah pada perutnya itu. Yoongi pun langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat karena astaga ya Tuhan demi apapun kenapa Jimin selalu terlihat tampan dan sexy pada saat saat seperti ini.

tatapan mata sipitnya itu tak lepas dari iris mata Yoongi. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Secara tak sadar kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu. Awalnya Jimin mengecup bibir ranum itu dengan sangat lembut, setelah itu menyesapnya, melahapnya dengan ganas dan sesekali memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang menggelikan pada Yoongi. Yoongi pun tak mau kalah dari Jimin, ia juga melahap bibir adiknya itu dengan sensual. Jemari lentiknya meremas kuat surai pirang milik Jimin, sampai-sampai Yoongi tak sadar jika tangan kekar Jimin kini sudah membuka kancing kemeja merah marunnya satu persatu dan membuangnya asal.

Merasa sudah tak ada pasokan udara lagi yang akan mereka hirup, kini Yoongi memukul dada Jimin serta memberikan isyarat agar Jimin segera melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan segera mengambil oksigen yang banyak untuk paru-parunya.

"kau selalu terlihat sexy dengan nafas yang terengah-engah seperti itu dan astaga rambutmu yang terlihat lepek akibat keringat itu juga terlihat sexy, aku selalu menyukainya sayang " ucapnya sambil merapikan beberapa poni Yoongi yang berantakan dan lalu mencium dengan lembut kening kekasihnya itu

"Jimmm.. sentuh aku!" astaga suara serak Yoongi selalu membuat iman Jimin tergoda dan runtuh apalagi dengan nafasnya yang tak beraturan dan sekarang Yoongi yang meminta untuk dimasukinya duluan. Tubuhnya sudah mulai teransang karena godaan yang Jimin berikan. Jarang-jarang Yoongi yang memintanya duluan. Biasanya ia akan selalu menurut dan selalu menjadi makmum dari Park mesum Jimin itu.

"apa sayang? aku tak dengar"

"sentuh aku Jiimmmhh.."

"apa? katakan sekali lagi, aku tak mendengarnya sayang"

"janganh mempermaikanku bodoh, sentuhh akuu sekarang Jiimmmh.. jeball.." oh sungguh otak Min Yoongi yang tengah dibutakan oleh nafsunya sendiri.

"baru kali ini kau yang memintaku untuk melakukannya duluan hyung. Berhubung aku ini seorang adik yang baik maka aku akan menuruti permintaanmu. Bersabarlah sayang" Jawab Jimin dengan cengiran khas mesum diwajahnya

Jimin menyeringai kembali saat dia bergerak melepas gesper yang dikenakannya, lalu ia menarik resleting itu kebawah, membuka celana jinsnya dan seketika terlihat juniornya yang menyembul dibalik underwear putihnya itu dan segera melepaskannya. Setelah itu tangannya berpindah ke resleting celana yang Yoongi pakai dan tak lama kemudian Jimin berhasil menanggalkan semua pakaian yang Yoongi kenakan pada malam itu.

"wow kau sungguh menggodaku sayang, kenapa kau selalu terlihat cantik, hum?"

Jimin bergerak merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mengecupi setiap inchi wajah Yoongi kembali. Kini lidahnya menari-nari pada perpotongan leher putih Yoongi dan meneruskannya kebawah sampai ia berhenti pada dada Yoongi. Jimin menyesap nipple berwarna merah muda itu dengan kuat lalu tangan yang satunya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Yoongi yang lain.

"aakkhh.."

Jimin mengecupi bagian-bagian tubuh putih pucat milik Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa terbawa suasana yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang sedang terbang kesana kemari hinggap pada perutnya. Kedua tangannya kini juga sudah bertengger pada leher Jimin dan sesekali meremas surai pirang milik pemuda yang berada diatasnya itu.

"Jimmiinniehh.." Yoongi mendesah saat junior milik Jimin terbenam pada pusat tubuh bagian bawahnya itu

"apa sayangkuuuh Minh Yoongii?" kata Jimin tanpa melepas bibir tebalnya yang mengecupi tubuh putih porselen itu.

"toloongggghh.. lebihh cepat lagi Jimmh.. kumohonn" pinta Yoongi

"baiklah, aku hanya menuruti permintaanmu sayanghh.. maafkan aku jika ini terlalu sakit, kau bisa melakukan apa saja padaku agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakitmu itu" Jimin segera memaju mundurkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan cepat pada Yoongi. Dan yoongi hanya dapat memejamkan kedua mata cantiknya, ia menikmati setiap pergerakan yang telah diberikan oleh Jimin.

"a-aah Jiminiiehh" pekiknya keras sehingga secara tak sengaja ia sedikit meringis dan mengeluarkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"kenapa? Apa terlalu sakit?" ia berhenti sejenak bertanya khawatir sambil mengusap cairan bening itu dari mata Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng dengan cepat "tidak, teruskan saja Jiimmhh"

"baiklah, aku mencintaimu sayanggh, maafkan aku" Jimin menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi merah Yoongi agar yoongi merasa lebih sedikit tenang.

"a-a-aah jiimmmhh" ia menghentikan kegiatannya lagi, merasakan sesuatu yang perih pada punggung telanjangnya itu akibat cengraman yang kuat dari pemuda cantik yang ada didepannya. "ma-maaf Jimmh, aku tak sengaja membuatmu terlu—"

"ssstttt.. tidak apa-apa justru aku yang minta maaf padamu sayang karena melakukannya dengan kasar" kini tangannya mengusap bibir lembut Yoongi. ini mungkin bukan yang pertama kali bagi yoongi. Tapi kenapa Yoongi selalu merasakan sesuatu yang perih jika junior milik Jimin itu melesat pada kejantanannya. Tapi dibalik rasa perihnya itu terdapat rasa yang tidak bisa digambarkan oleh kata-kata dan itu terlalu nikmat untuk dirasakannya.

"tidak Jimmm.. lanjutkan saja, aku menyukainya" ia segera menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya lagi.

"jangan kau gigit bibirmu seperti itu sayang, aku lebih suka mendengar desahan-desahanmu yang sexy nan menggoda itu"

.

.

"akkhh.. jimmhh" terdengan desahan Yoongi saat Jimin menumbukkan sesuatu yang di dalam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu dengan keras. Merasakan sesuatu jika miliknya didalam sana itu serasa penuh dengan junior milik Jimin.

"ooh kau benar-benar sangat sempitt hyungg.."

"jiimmhh akuh sudahh tidak.."

"sebentar sayangh.."

"Jimh.. akuuuh"

"kita keluarkan bersama-sama sayangghh- oohhh"

kemudian mereka mengeluarkan cairan putih kental itu secara bersamaan didalam sana. Jujur saja Yoongi merasa sangat senang bila ia bisa memuaskan dan menuntaskan birahi serta kebutuhan seks adiknya itu. merasakan bagaimana perjuangan seorang istri seperti ini. Tunggu? istri? Yup suatu saat nanti Yoongi akan menjadi istri dari suami yang dicintainya itu, yaitu Park Jimin.

"aku mencintaimu sayangghh" Jimin mendesah dengan erotis dan segera mendekap serta merengkuh tubuh kecil yoongi erat-erat.

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu Jimm" bisik Yoongi dengan sensual

"astaga kau menggodaku hyung, apa kau mau jika malam ini terjadi beberapa ronde lagi?" goda Jimin pada Yoongi dan hanya dibalas senyuman yang manis dari sang kakaknya itu.

"tidurlah sayang. sebentar aku akan melepaskan milikku—"

"tidak Jim, tetap begini saja. Kumohon. Aku ingin kita tidur dengan keadaan kau tetap berada didalamku" Jimin hanya tersenyum dan menuruti permintaan dari kekasih gulanya itu. memeluk hangat tubuh Yoongi ketika malam menjadi semakin larut.

.

.

To Be Continue

Annyeong..

Astaga maafkan saya yang baru muncul membawakan chapter yang ke 2 ini. Maafkan author yang pemalas ini yah readers #kedipin mata. Habisnya aku bingung banget, mau nerusin apa nggak. aku nggak sempet buat lanjutannya karena setiap minggu ada beberapa deadline yang harus aku kumpulkan. Belakangan ini saya nugas terus guys. Tapi ya Alhamdulillah masih sempet update lagi.

Gimana menurut kalian lanjutan dari fanfic ini? Maafkan saya jika NC nya kurang hot atau kurang ngena dihati para readers, tapi aku udah berusaha banget untuk ngebuatnya. Maaf juga kalo tiap chapter 2-3K aja. Hehehe.. XD

Ooh ya Thanks banget yang udah review, yang udah sempetin ngebaca, Favs sampe Follow FF geje ini. XD hamsahamnida #plakk ngomong apasih

Thanks For Reading

Paiipaaiii,  
#VkookSyubchim

 **Big Thanks to support:**

 **Meanieseries1706, Guest, 07, RedMoonby, katarinamozelle, qwertyxing, tsundersuga, suga-sdck, dimonJung13, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, RenRenay, GestiPark, , rajim, ryuyaaa, anaknya minyoon.**

Mind to Review?


End file.
